barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinderella
Cinderella is a fairy tale story written by Charles Perrault in 1697. In the Barney franchise, it first appeared in "No, No, No!". Synopsis Once upon a Time, a girl named Cinderella lived with her two messy step-brothers. She never got to play because she always had to clean up after them. She would sing and dance and that made working fun. Her two messy step brothers then walked in with big news. The prince was throwing a royal ball and everyone is invited. Cinderella asked if she was invited too, but her step brothers said no. They said you have to wear your best ball clothes and that she didn't have any. The brothers decided to wear royal baseball gloves (thinking the ball was involving baseball). And so, Cinderella helped her step-brothers get ready for the ball. Cinderella was still asking if she could come, but they still said that she didn't have clothes and no way to get there (and also told her she needed to clean the place up). Cinderella was upset that everybody tells her the word No. And then, something magical happened. A beautiful Fairy Godmother appeared. The Fairy Godmother was here to grant Cinderella's wish. Cinderella wishes that the word no would go away! The Fairy Godmother can't make a word go away, but she can help her get to the ball. Cinderella loves to dance but she doesn't have anything to wear. With a wave of her magic wand, The Fairy Godmother made Cinderella look like a real princess. The Fairy Godmother told her that the spell will end at the midnight so she told her to leave then at 12. As The Fairy Godmother left, Cinderella shouted she still needed a ride. Barney helped with that by getting a toy and turning it into a real one. Cinderella could finally go to the ball. Meanwhile at the royal ball, Cinderella's step-brothers had a arrived. They were ready to play ball, but the prince said he doesn't want to pay ball... he wants to dance. Soon Cinderella arrived to dance. So they danced the royal dance. Just as she was having so much fun, the clock stroke twelve. Cinderella wanted to stay longer but The Fairy Godmother said she has to go now! Right then, Cinderella's dress turned back to normal. Her step-brothers then knew right away that she was no princess. It was Cinderella! Cinderella apologized to the prince and said she'll go. But The Prince said no, he likes her just the way she is. He wanted to keep dancing with her. Cinderella was glad to dance with the prince. And so, Cinderella learned that sometimes the word no can be a very good thing. And Cinderella and The Prince danced happily ever after. The End. Cast * Barney - Narrator/Prince * Baby Bop - Cinderella * BJ - Stepbrother * Riff - Stepbrother * Melanie - Fairy Godmother * Ryan - The Prince * Royal Ball Dancers Children's Story Used In... #No, No, No! #Once Upon a Dino-Tale (Scene Taken from: No, No, No!) #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: No, No, No!) Category:Fairy Tale Stories Category:Stories Category:Children Stories Category:2007